The present disclosure herein relates to light detection devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to light detection devices of vertical incidence type and methods of manufacturing the same.
An optical communication using light as a medium for exchanging information and image sensors converting light reflected from an object into an electrical signal have been increasingly developed. Light receiving devices converting light into an electrical signal are very attractive in various technical fields such as the optical communication and the image sensors, etc. A light detector converting a signal using light as a medium into an electrical signal may be formed by semiconductor, and semiconductor materials of different kinds may be used depending on purposes of components in the light detector. An absorbing layer of a light detector formed of semiconductor may receive light to generate electrons and holes. The generated electrons and holes may be respectively moved to electrodes, thereby making the electrical signal. In particular, a germanium (Ge) light detector, which is easily integrated on silicon, may be spotlighted. Mobility of electrons and/or holes in germanium may be greater than mobility of electrons and/or holes in silicon, and/or the generated carriers (i.e. electrons and holes) in the germanium light detector may be quickly acquired. Therefore, the germanium light detector may have advantages of great bandwidth and improved quantum efficiency.